Sweet Amnesia
by Arisa Akaike
Summary: Rate M, Lemon, SasuNaru. By Arisa Akaike XD


Lama tak berjumpa, semuanya!

Your Queen of Lemon _*Kuin dari mane?*_ is back!

Risa seneng banget, soalnya author-author baru di Ffn yang sudah bikin rate M fic, punya banyak variasi Lemon SasuNaru XD

Tapi, semuanya sama aja!

Sama-sama kurang panjang! _*readers : Huuuuuuuuuu! Turun! Turun! *nglemparin sepatu ke Risa**_

Sabar, rakyatku _*dilempar duren*_

Halah, paling-paling Lemonnya Risa juga gak bagus -,-

**Ingak! Jangan komplain soal panjangnya! Ingakk! Ingaaakkk! Tiiiiing!**

**En, SUMPAH! DISINI SUPER DUPER OOC!**

**Title : ****Sweet Amnesia**

**Author : Arisa Akaike**

**Fandom : NARUTO**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating : ****M**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

_**DRAP! DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!**_

Sakura dan Sasuke berlari panik sambil membopong tubuh Naruto yang terkulai lemah. Tepat didepan sebuah pintu besar yang dijaga dua Anbu, mereka berhenti sejenak untuk memberi kesempatan pada Sasuke agar dapat menendang pintu hingga terbuka dengan sukses, mengagetkan penghuni ruangan itu.

"Tsunade-Sama! Ini darurat!" Sakura menunjukkan Naruto yang keadaannya sangat mengkhawatirkan.

Menyadari apa yang terjadi, Tsunade sang Hokage berdiri dari kursinya, "Bawa dia ke Rumah Sakit sekarang juga!"

"Ha'i!"

Segera saja, Sakura dan Sasuke membawa Naruto ke tempat dimana Tsunade memerintahkan mereka untuk membawa Naruto.

.

RS KONOHA

.

"Bagaimana mungkin hal ini terjadi?" tanya Tsunade yang terlihat sedikit cemas.

"Kami sedang menjalankan sebuah misi, dan Naruto diserang saat ia melindungi klien," jelas Sakura.

"Tapi, bekas luka ini sangat aneh. Terlihat dari tekanannya, ini pasti pemukul. Tapi... luka ini...? Seperti tusukan jarum?" Tsunade memandang kearah Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sakura mengiyakan, "Benar, Hokage-Sama. Senjata itu berupa pemukul dengan ratusan jarum yang menancap diujungnya," Sakura merogoh kantung senjatanya dan menunjukkan sampel jarum dari pemukul yang dimaksudnya.

"...Apakah ia baik-baik saja?" Sasuke yang awalnya diam dengan tatapan cemas akhirnya bersuara.

"Tunggu sebentar. Ah, aku mengenal jarum ini..." Tsunade menatap jarum itu lekat-lekat, "...Bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkannya? Pemilik senjata ini sangat kuat, dan merupakan ninja terhebat di Desa Hujan, benar?"

Sakura mengangguk, "Benar."

"...Aku membunuhnya," Sasuke memandang kearah Naruto yang terbaring di ranjang pasien, "...Dia sudah mati. Jadi cepatlah kau sembuhkan Naruto!"

Tsunade menggeleng, "Sulit. Aku belum pernah melihat racun seperti ini..."

"RACUN?" pekik Sakura dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Ya. Di jarum ini terdapat racun yang cukup kuat, tapi dari segi kepekatannya, aku yakin ini tidak mematikan. Tapi... aku khawatir kalau efeknya akan menyerang otak dan sistem syarafnya..."

Sasuke menggenggam bahu Tsunade kuat-kuat, "Kau harus menyembuhkannya! Kau adalah salah satu dari Sannin legendaris! Kau pasti bisa menyembuhkannya!"

"Aku mengerti kau sangat menginginkan kesembuhan sahabatmu ini. Tapi aku harus meneliti racun ini dulu, karena kalau aku asal menggunakan teknik penyembuhan, bisa-bisa aku malah memperburuk keadaannya," kata Tsunade tegas.

"Tap—!" Sasuke hendak protes, tapi Sakura memegang pundaknya.

"Tabahlah, Sasuke-kun. Aku yakin Naruto baik-baik saja. Kau harus percaya padanya. Bukankah kau dan Naruto sudah bersahabat selama lebih dari 10 tahun?"

"Aku tidak—! Dengar, ini bukan masalah aku percaya atau tidak! Tapi ini karena aku me—!" Sasuke terdiam, "Me... Sudahlah, lupakan."

.

4 jam kemudian

.

Tsunade kekuar dari kamar dimana Naruto dirawat. Sasuke yang sedari tadi duduk diruang tunggu langsung berdiri dan mendekati Tsunade.

"Sebenarnya—"

"Tidak ada waktu lagi!" Sasuke menerobos masuk kedalam ruangan itu dan mendapati Naruto sedang berbaring dengan mata tertutup. Sasuke langsung menutup pintu tanpa mempedulikan Tsunade yang masih berada tepat didepan pintu itu.

"Dobe? Kau bisa... mendengarku...?" tanya Sasuke cemas. Tak ada jawaban. Sasuke duduk di kursi disebelah ranjang Naruto dan menggenggam tangan Naruto.

"Naruto..." Sasuke menghela nafas dan menunjukkan tatapan sendu kearah Naruto.

Tiba-tiba, tangan yang digenggamnya balas menggenggam tangannya dengan perlahan, "D-Dobe?"

"Teme...?" Naruto mengerjapkan matanya dengan perlahan, namun semakin lama semakin cepat.

Sasuke segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "Dobe! Syukurlah kau—"

_**GYUTT**_

"Temeeeeee~" Naruto memeluk tubuh Sasuke dan menggesek-gesekkan pipinya kedada Sasuke dengan manja.

"D-D-D-Do-Do-Dobe?" Sasuke tergagap dengan wajah yang sangat merah.

"Teee~ Meee~" Naruto memeluk Sasuke lebih erat, membuat Sasuke kesulitan bernafas.

"Do-Dobe, lepaskan tanganmu..." Sasuke menggunakan tangannya untuk melepas tangan Naruto dari tubuhnya, dan setelah terlepas, Naruto mendongak keatas dengan ekspresi yang sangat tidak bisa ditolak oleh Sasuke.

"Uuuung..." Naruto mengerutkan kedua alisnya dan memajukan bibir bawahnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca, hendak membuat tetesan bening yang jatuh dari mata birunya.

_**CROTT!**_

Hidung Sasuke menyemburkan darah segar yang cukup banyak hingga membuat si empunya hidung jatuh terduduk dengan tubuh terkulai dan wajah yang merah.

"Temeeee~ Peluuuk~!" Naruto merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar.

**SASUKE POV**

"Temeeee~ Peluuuk~!"

Aku diam, masih dalam posisi duduk dilantai yang dingin. Otakku yang jenius entah kenapa bekerja jauh lebih lama untuk mencerna kejadiannya.

"Teeemeeeee~!"

Aku terkesiap dan langsung berdiri, "I-Iya, iya," dengan canggung, aku memeluk pemuda manis didepanku ini.

Aku tidak percaya, benar-benar tidak percaya. Uzumaki Naruto-Dobe, pemuda pirang yang telah menjadi cinta pertamaku sejak tanpa sengaja ia menciumku saat kami masih genin, kini berada dipelukanku. Hal yang kupikir hampir tidak mungkin untuk terjadi. Tanganku bergetar saat merasakan hangatnya tubuh yang kurengkuh didekapan tanganku.

Sekarang, saat ini, orang yang kucintai...

"Aku suka 'Suke~!"

...Eh?

**END OF SASUKE POV**

"Aku suka 'Suke~!" Naruto kembali menggesekkan pipinya kedada Sasuke.

"A-apa?"

"Aku sangat suka 'Suke!"

"Naruto?"

"...'Suke suka Naru?" Naruto mendongak lagi, kali ini matanya memancarkan tatapan penuh harap.

"A-a-aku..." Jantung Sasuke berdegup kencang, kata-kata seolah tercekat di tenggorokannya.

"...'Suke benci Naru?" tatapan Naruto berubah drastis menjadi _'Hopeless'_.

"Tidak! Sama sekali tidak, Dobe! Aku—"

"Bagaimana keadaan didalam?" Tsunade masuk sambil membawa jubah Hokage yang sebelumnya ia lepas.

Sasuke melepas pelukan Naruto, "Uh... Ini bisa kujelaskan..."

Tsunade menghela nafas, "Sudah kuduga hal ini akan terjadi," katanya sambil memijit pelipisnya.

"Benturan yang cukup keras membuat ia menjadi seperti ini. Untungnya benturan itu tidak memberi pengaruh pada memori dan sistem kerja organnya. Syukurlah kiat yang kupakai untuk menekan efek racun itu tidak menimbulkan sesuatu yang terlalu buruk," Tsunade memakai jubah Hokagenya lagi.

"Sampai kapan ia akan jadi seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke.

Tsunade mengangkat bahu, "Bisa jadi itu permanen."

"HAH?"

"Ah, Uchiha Sasuke. Aku sebagai Hokage memberimu misi untuk menjaga Naruto sampai ia kembali normal!"

"Ap—Ah, Ha'i, Hokage-Sama," jawab Sasuke.

"Temeeee~!" Naruto hendak memeluk Sasuke lagi, tapi Sasuke menahan kepalanya.

"Hokage-Sama, kapan aku bisa—"

"Kau bisa membawanya pulang, sekarang. Aku akan menitipkannya kepadamu, apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak, Hokage-Sama."

"Baik, ini pakaian ninja Naruto, aku masih ada pertemuan dengan para Kage yang akan berkunjung, jadi..."

"Ha'i," jawab Sasuke, disusul oleh kepulan asap tanda hilangnya Tsunade dari sana.

"Temeeee~!"

"Ah, maaf, maaf. Aku lupa," Sasuke melepas tangannya dari kepala Naruto.

"Mou~" Naruto menunjukkan wajah kesal dan menggembungkan pipinya. Kemudian ia merentangkan tangannya lagi.

Sasuke merasakan jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang. Ia memeluk Naruto lagi.

"Tidak... 'Suke suka Naru..." Sasuke mempererat pelukannya, "...'Suke sangat suka Naru."

"Nyaaan~ 'Sukeee~! Suki desu, 'Suke~!"

"Suki da yo... Naruto..."

"Kisu, 'Suke?" Naruto mendongak, menatap wajah Sasuke yang menunjukkan keterkejutan.

"N-nani? Kau... ingin dicium...?"

"Sa~ su~ ke~"

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Naruto, matanya perlahan-lahan menutup seiring berkurangnya jarak diantara kedua bibir...

"E-HEM!" Sasuke terkesiap dan menegakkan kembali tubuhnya. Tampaklah Sakura sedang bersandar dipintu kamar dengan lengan tersilang. Dibelakangnya, ada Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, dan beberapa Kunoichi Chuunin dan Genin yang membawa berbagai benda.

"Se-sejak kapan kalian disana?" Sasuke tergagap dengan wajah merah.

"Um... Sekitar 5 menit yang lalu, 'Suke," ujar Sakura sambil menirukan Naruto.

"Sa~ Kura~? I~ No~? Nyaaan~?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, membuatnya...

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA! KAWAIIIIIIIII~!" Rumah Sakit itu bergetar karena gelombang suara yang dikeluarkan gerombolan Kunoichi itu. Sasuke yang sudah menutup telinganya rapat-rapat masih dapat mendengar dengan sangat jelas teriakan serentak itu.

"Sasuke, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Naruto bisa... semanis iniiii~? Kyaaaa!" Ino mencubit pipi Naruto karena gemas.

"Auh! I-Ittai~!" Naruto memegangi pipinya yang dicubit dan memandang Ino dengan tatapan yang...

"KYAAAAAAAAA! KYAAAAAAAAAAAA! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

_**CROTT! CRAATT! CRAAATTTT!**_

"Uhm," Sasuke mengelap bekas darah dihidungnya, "Kalian bisa keluar dari sini, Naruto butuh istirahat."

"Ah, Sasuke. Kau hanya mau menikmati keimutan Naruto sendiri, 'kan? Dasar pelit!" Ino menuding Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Sasuke-Sensei, kami juga mau lihat Naruto-Sensei!" salah satu dari Kunoichi berpakaian Chuunin berbicara.

Sakura mendekati Sasuke, "Sasuke, aku baru tahu kalau kau itu..."

"Gay? Lalu kenapa?"

"Aku, sih, tidak kaget kalau mengetahui bahwa kau itu gay. Tapi... Kenapa Naruto?"

"Kau sudah berteriak keras melihat keadaannya sekarang, dan kau masih bertanya?"

"Jadi, kau baru saja menyukainya?"

"Tidak. Aku sudah menyukainya sejak aku masih genin," kata Sasuke sambil duduk diranjang Naruto.

"Ah..." Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya, "...Pantas saja kau menolakku saat itu."

"Cih, ingat baik-baik. Aku mencintai Naruto. Jangan pernah mangganggu—"

"Nih," Sakura menunjukkan sebuah _Binder_ berwarna _pink_.

Sasuke membuka _Binder_ itu dan...

"Jadi, kau..."

"Iya. Aku _Fujoshi_," kata Sakura, "Begitu juga dengan mereka. Jadi, kami tidak akan mengganggu kalian."

"Temee? Temeee? Teme mana? Temeeeeee?" suara Naruto terdengar ditengah-tengah gerombolan _Fujoshi_ yang berteriak-teriak histeris.

"Dobe, aku disini," Sasuke menerobos 'dinding manusia' yang mengelilingi Naruto yang dari suaranya sepertinya sedang kebingungan.

"Temeeeeee~!"

"Semuanya, tolong keluar dari sini. Aku akan membawa Naruto pergi," kata Sasuke sambil menggendong Naruto.

"Eeeeeh?"

"Sakura, tolong antarkan pakaian Naruto kerumahku. Sementara, Naruto akan tinggal dirumahku," lanjut Sasuke.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeh?"

"Sasuke-Sensei curaaaang!"

"Sayounara~ Minna~"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

Kediaman Uchiha

.

"Temeeeeee~ Kau belum beri Kisu~!" Naruto menjulurkan tangannya kearah Sasuke.

"Nani...? Se-sekarang?"

"...'Suke tidak mau?" Naruto kembali menampakkan pandangan memelasnya.

_**CROTT!**_

Sang Uchiha lagi-lagi kehilangan darah, pemirsa...

Sasuke menuruti apa yang diminta oleh Naruto dengan senang hati. Ia menempelkan bibirnya, dan tanpa ragu-ragu Naruto membuka mulutnya, bahkan sebelum Sasuke memintanya. Naruto sudah lebih dulu menjilat bibir Sasuke, menggodanya untuk segera masuk kedalam mulutnya. Sasuke dengan mudahnya tergoda, seperti serangga yang terhasut _Venus Flytrap_, langsung memasukkan lidahnya kedalam, dan saat itulah Naruto langsung menutup mulutnya, menjepit lidah Sasuke dengan bibirnya. Sasuke terkejut dan berusaha melepaskan lidahnya dari mulut Naruto.

'_Dia sedang menggodaku rupanya...'_ batin Sasuke.

Sasuke yang merasa tidak rela, mendorong Naruto perlahan dengan lidah yang masih terjepit. Didalam mulut itu, Naruto bermain dengan ujung lidah Sasuke. Tangan naruto mulai membuka _zipper_ seragam Jounin Sasuke. Sasuke melirik kebawah, karena ia tidak bisa menengok dengan lidah tertahan. Dengan sedikit usaha lebih, Sasuke berhasil menarik kembali lidahnya.

"Tunggu dulu," Sasuke menghentikan pergerakan tangan Naruto, "...Kau yakin, Dobe?"

"Jadikanlah aku milikmu seutuhnya, 'Suke~ Aku ingin 'Teme'ku menjadi 'Seme'ku~"

Sasuke menelan ludah, "Baiklah kalau itu maumu, Dobe..."

Mereka saling membuka pakaian satu sama lain. Naruto melepas rompi Jounin Sasuke dan Sasuke membuka kancing piyama Naruto satu demi satu. Karena tidak tahan, belum sampai setengah dari jumlah kancing yang terbuka, tangan Sasuke sudah masuk dan memainkan telunjuknya di dada Naruto, sedikit berputar dibagian perut, dan yang terakhir ia menggunakan telapak tangannya untuk mengusap dada dan perut Naruto.

"Ngaaah~!" Naruto mulai mendesah saat Sasuke membuat tanda dilehernya. Setelah puas memandangi tanda hasil karyanya, ia menatap Naruto yang menggeliat gelisah. Ia mengerti dan langsung melahap _'Mini-Naruto'_

"Cepat... Sasuke... Akuuu~! Aaaahn~!"

"Mengejutkan. Cepat sekali," kata Sasuke sambil menjilat jarinya. Naruto meraih tangan Sasuke dan menjilat jari yang baru saja Sasuke jilat. Kemudian ia mengarahkan jari itu kedepan lubangnya.

"Ya ampun," kata Sasuke setelah memasukkan satu buku jari.

"Sempit sekali," lanjutnya.

"Nnngh..." Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Cepat... lakukan, 'Sukeeee~!"

"Naru, ini akan terasa sakit untuk sementara, bertahanlah demi aku, _OK_?" Sasuke mencium kening Naruto dan mulai memasukkan sedikit dari kejantanannya.

"A-Aaaaaaah! Uaaaaaaah! I-Ittaiiiiii! Ittaaaiiiiiiii! Temeeeeee!" Naruto mencakari punggung mulus Sasuke.

"Uhk, sabar, Dobe... Ini belum sampai setengahnya... Ah! Akhirnya..."

"Hiaaaaaaaaaaaah! Aaaaaaah! Aaaaaah!" Naruto mencakar punggung Sasuke lagi, kali ini sampai membuat luka gores yang panjang.

"Baik, Naruto... Aku mulai..."

"Haaa! Hiaah! Aaaanh! Aahn! Sas'ke! Sas'keeee~! Aaaaaaahn! Aaaaaauh! Temmeeeeeeeeeh!"

"D-Dobe, Kau tak apa-apa...?" Sasuke memperlambat pergerakannya.

"Aaah! Tem-Temeeee~! Ku-Kumohonnnh! Aaaahn! Jangan kau.. Uaaah! Hentikannnh! Lebih cepatth! Hiaaah! Le-lebih! Aaauhn! 'Sukeeeeee~!"

"Dobe...! Ukh!"

"Uaaaaaaaaaahn!"

Dengan sisa tenaga yang ada, Naruto bangkit dan menjatuhkan Sasuke hingga ia mendudukinya. Sasuke yang kelelahan bergerak, berbaring tanpa banyak bergerak. Sementara Naruto...

"Ah! Ah! Aah! Ahn! Aahn! Aaauh! Aaah! Aah! Aaaah! Aaaannh!" Naruto menaikturunkan tubuhnya dengan cepat, sekitar 1 gerakan/sekon. Timbul sebuah ide dibenak Sasuke. Ia menghentikan gerakan Naruto, dan menekan tubuh Naruto hingga kejantanannya tertanam secara utuh didalam.

"Aaaahn! Hen-hentikan, 'Sukeeee~!"

Sasuke tersenyum dan mengangkat tubuh Naruto hingga hanya kepala penisnya saja yang didalam.

"Sa-Sas'keeeee! Aaaanh!"

"Sabar, akan kulakukan dengan perlahan..."

"Uuuungh..."

"Dobe?"

"Ku..."

"Apa?"

"KUBILANG BERHENTI MEMPERMAINKANKU, TEME IDIOT!"

_**BUAGG!**_

"Eh? Hah? Heh?"

"Dobe...? Kau kembali?"

"I-Iya..."

"Sayang sekali. Aku lebih suka pada dirimu yang sensual, menggoda, dan nakal," kata Sasuke sambil menunjukkan tampang (pura-pura) kecewa.

"Huuh! Cerewet kau, Teme!"

"Kita selesaikan ini?" tanya Sasuke.

Wajah Naruto memerah, "T-terserah!"

"Hn, bagus. Bergeraklah," ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum mengejek.

**~FIN~**

La la la la la, segernya fita jeli~!

Aaaaaargh!

Sumprit. Anjrot. Jelek banget.

Betewe, kayaknya yang dialamin Naruto itu bukan amnesia, deh?

Halah, biarin aja dah.

Males mau nyari judul laen.

_I'm begging you!_

_Review this f***in fic!_


End file.
